mark buys a dress
by bill560682
Summary: randy finds out mark likes wearing dresses. disclaimer i do not own the show or the people on it.
1. Chapter 1

randy was not having a good day. he had decided to sneak home from costa rica as a christmas present to his family but it seems EVERYTHING has changed while he was gone. his uncle marty was getting devorced an as a result of not being able to hold a job had moved in and brought his twin daughters with him. as a result brad and mark were moved into randy's old room and have seemed to have grown closer. that thou was not the current problem, at the moment randy could not find his toothbrush. now you may think o.k. no big deal but when you are a taylor ANYTHING could turn into the beginnings of a prank. which is why when his dad built his room in the basement he installed a secret panel behind the desk so randy could hide things to keep them safe. now randy of course figured this was in fact just so his parents could find what he wanted to hide easier so he never kept important things there just things like spare clothes, toothbrush things he figured his brothers may prank such as them stealing his clothes while he is in the shower. it did not take randy long to move the desk and open the secret compartment. what he found was NOT what he was looking for. inside seemed to be a stockpile of female clothes and makeup along with a wig and fake boobs.

"who the heck does this stuff belong to? dad was supposed to be the only one to know about this, but these do NOT look like something tim the tool man taylor would wear?" asked a very puzzled randy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?" bellowed a very annoyed mark.

"looking for my spare toothbrush. so i assume these things belong to you?" asked randy who had hit his head as a result of being spooked by mark's yelling.

"what's it matter to you?" retorted mark as he quickly shoved everything back into the not so secret hole and closed it.

"i will take that as a yes. now look mark i do not care how you dress. did i jump all over you when you decided to go goth? answer no i did not. if this is what makes you happy i am behind you on it. now do to the fact this stuff is hidden leads me to believe no one else knows about this?" asked randy.

"no an if you know what is good for you, you will keep your mouth shut." threatens mark who randy could tell was more begging then threatening.

"i already told you i am behind you. so how good do you look in it? i mean are you a hottie who no one can tell is a guy or one of those really ugly women who you just KNOW that IS a guy?" questioned randy who was hoping if mark was an ugly woman hopefully he could help.

"why would you care? could you just leave already?" huffed mark as he put the desk back in place to hide the not so secret compartment.

"mark i want to help you any way i can. if that means turning my baby brother into a hottie of a baby sister then that is what i plan to do." stated randy hoping he could help mark get threw this.

"you really want to see me dressed up? are you crazy you know how long it takes to get ready? it is not like a guy were you throw on pants and shirt and out the door, you know it takes time to get ready sometimes hours." complains mark.

"well lucky for you we have hours. it's 9 a.m. and everyone went last minute christmas shopping and to see a kids movie so they will not be back until about 3 p.m. so that gives you about 6 hours to pritty yourself up, so get to it martha, show me a hottie of a little sister." demands randy as he reopens the not so secret compartment and digs out all of mark/martha's stuff and shoves it into his/her hands.

"i am not getting out of this am i?" whines mark.

"nope, so suck it up and go get dressed." demands randy as he shoves mark toward the bathroom.

2 hours later.

"well, so how do i look?" askes mark as he/she re-enters the shared bedroom.

"well the dress and makeup look great, but i think we need to work on the voice and likely your ladylike manners such as your walk." says randy who is in fact being honest that martha is in fact good looking.

"an what is wrong with my voice?" asks martha.

"it's the wrong pitch for a girl. an your standing way to much like a guy." responds randy.

it took nearly 3 hours to get mark/martha to a point randy thought he/she would be able to at least pass as a girl.

"well i think it is time i got my baby brother back unless you want EVERYONE to know about your new look, but keep up the practice otherwise you will fall back into your old habbits. so do you someday plan on having THE OPERATION?" asks randy when he saw the clock said it was 2 p.m. as mark/martha heads toward the basement to get changed.

"likely someday, but i am way to young now. so this is as close as i get for likely the next 10 years or more." responds mark/martha who was glad to have at least one person on his/her side.

one hour later everyone was back from thier shopping trip and martha was safely tucked away in her not so secret compartment and mark for all the world seemed to be his normal self.

in the end mark did in fact have THE OPERATION and became martha taylor, and her brother randy stood beside her the whole way. 


	2. Chapter 2

flash back to six monthes after christmas. randy has just gotten back from costa rica.

"hay mark how about you go get dressed up and we go buy martha a dress?" asked randy.

"now you should know by now how long that would take. it would take hours for me to get dressed up right to go dress shopping, i would have to do my hair, do my makeup, then finally get dressed and then of course it's not JUST a dress you need shoes and a handbag not to mention jewalry." retorts mark.

"fine, fine, fine. you diva. since brad lost his license mom had to drive him to his game so they will be gone till about 4 p.m. and dad an uncle marty and the twins went to fun land an you know how dad loves that place so we will not likely see them again till about 7 or 8 tonight. so since it is only 10 a.m. then that will give us about 5 hours till anyone is back. so go drag marta out an we can go get her a dress AND add-ons, my treate." said randy.

"you mean it! you want to take martha shopping?" asked mark.

"of course i do what are big brothers for? if not to take their little sister shopping." responds randy.

"o.k. give me two hours to get ready then." states mark as he pushes randy out of there shared room.

four hours later

martha exits the basement to show randy what her new outfit looks like with everything together.

"hello, and who might you be young lady?" asks tim.

"oh, dad your home. this is my freind martha." states randy as he comes down from using the upstairs bathroom.

"well nice to meet you martha. so how do you know randy?" asks tim.

"oh, he and i had a few classes together in school before he went to costa rica." responds martha.

"so did you find your purse, martha?" asks randy.

"oh, no that's why i came up hoping you would help me." responds martha.

"oh sure no problem, just go back down and i will be right there." states randy as he all but pushes martha down the basement steps.

"so! do you want to tell me about martha?" asks tim.

"we are just freinds dad. she got a new outfit today and wanted to show it to me. an after changing into her new outfit she said she forgot her purse downstairs and she needed it to properly show off her new outfit so she went back downstairs to find it. dad i just came from using the bathroom UPSTAIRS, if i was planning ANYTHING with martha do you not think i would have been DOWNSTAIRS with her." said randy.

"well, if that's your story. but son remember use a condom. an by the way i will be in the garage working making a lot of noise so i will not be able to hear ANYTHING. BUT your mother will be back in about an hour so do not take to long helping martha was it, 'find her purse'." states tim as he heads toward the garage.

"oh dad, by the way why are you home so early? they kick you out again?" asked a laughing randy.

"hay that kid was NOT playing skiball, he only wanted to play AFTER i started." responded a now grumpy tim.

"so how long you kicked out for this time?" questioned randy.

"a month. did you not have a young lady who needed your help? oh by the way were is mark?" inquired tim as he started back to the garage.

"i think he went to hang out with ronnie." says randy as he goes to help martha find her purse.

moments later down stairs.

"i thought you said he would be gone till 7 or 8? you almost got me busted." ranted martha to randy.

"oh calm down. he thinks you are some girl i just brought home and you and i are dating or at least having sex." says randy.

"oh please, i could get a better looking guy then you." responds martha.

"well it's good to know my sister does not have a crush on me. but i think it is time for mark to show back up before everyone gets here." says randy.

"so why was dad home so early? kicked out again for not playing well with others?" asks martha as she heads for the bathroom to charge.

"more or less. he claimes a kid wanted the skiball game AFTER he started playing an the kid threw a fit, basically." responds randy.

two weeks later.

"oh hay martha." says tim as he spots martha coming out of the basement. but as he takes a second look his eyes pop out. "MARK WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" yells tim as he sees his youngest son in a dress and high heels.

"DAD...what are you doing here?" asks a startled mark who thought everyone had gone out to dinner. so he decided to get some practice walking and sitting properly as a lady would. but forgot his wig and makeup because he did not plan on running into anyone in his own house. they were supposed to all be out to dinner.

"i forgot my wallet. now you wanna tell me about this?" asks tim as he waves his hand in the direction of the dress.

"what is there to say, i like dressing as a woman." responds mark know weather this goes good or bad his secret is out.

"ah, mark how could you? what will people think? my son the girl." spat out tim before he could even think.

"OH YAH, LETS WORRY ABOUT WHAT PEOPLE WILL THINK ABOUT TIM THE TOOL MAN TAYLOR AND HIS IMAGE AS A MAN'S MAN. LETS NOT WORRY ABOUT ANYTHING BUT WHAT SOME FAT SLOB 50 MILES A AWAY MIGHT THINK OF YOU, ALL ABOUT YOU IS IT DAD. " yells mark as he heads back down stairs and slams the basement door on the way.

"well that should help straighten things out. dad should be feeling guilty right about now." says mark to himself as he waits for his father to come down with his tail between his legs.

2 minutes later.

"mark, i'm sorry if i came off a bit harsh upstairs. but, this whole thing with the dress IS a bit of a shock. an i think we need to sit down and talk about it. but first i need to go save your mother from being sold into slavery as a dishwasher for not being able to pay for the 200 dollars worth of food her, your brothers, your uncle and your nieces are planning on ordering." said tim hoping he had not totally screwed things up with mark, but this whole dress thing is a big shock.

"sure dad, go have fun." said mark trying to sound as hurt as he could. which in a different time and place tim may have seen right threw an would NEVER have fallen for from someone like brad but this was mark the baby.

"when we get back we can sit and talk about it, me, you, your mom and randy since it seems he has known about this for a while." says tim as he makes his way back upstairs.

two hours later.

"honey we need to go have a talk with randy and mark." states tim to jill as he is changing out of the suite he wore to dinner.

"all right, what happened this time?" asked jill not really worried too much because if it was REALLY bad it would likely involve brad as well.

"well, it seems your wish for a daughter may have come true. you know the girl martha i told you about that i said may be dating randy?" asked tim.

"yah, what about her, an what does this have to do with me getting a daughter? OH NO, DON'T TELL ME RANDY IS GETTING MARRIED!" states jill very happy about this news but of course she would have liked to get to at least meet the girl first.

uh, what? no, randy is NOT getting married to martha. mark IS martha. it seems our youngest son wants to be our youngest daughter. when i came back tonight to get my wallet i found mark coming out of the basement dressed as martha. at first i thought it was in fact a girl till i did a double take since no one but mark was supposed to be here and saw it in fact was mark in a dress and high heels without his martha wig and makeup." said tim.

"so your saying my youngest son wants to be a girl?" asks jill.

"it would seem so." responds tim.

"well, you said before that you met martha and you DID NOT know it was mark WHY?" questions jill.

"i just thought it was some random girl randy brought home to have sex with. plus i only met her for like 30 seconds." defended tim.

"sssooo... YOUR son brings some strange girl home to 'have sex' an you meet her for 30 seconds and are o.k. with this? an before you even bother to answer the correct answer is no." states jill.

"we are getting off track here, this is not about randy an if he was going to or not have sex with 'martha' but about the fact MARK IS MARTHA." says tim glad he could change that topic since no matter what he said he would be screwed. so whatever you do, do NOT mention the condom comments you made to randy tim thought to himself.

"it would seem randy has known about this for a while and has even covered for mark at least once with you, so this at least is a good thing that randy is o.k. with this and even willing to lie to you to protect mark." responded jill.

"so are you ready to go meet your daughter?" asked tim hoping to get out of here before his wife started asking more questions.

two minutes later in the basement bedroom.

"brad leave."stated tim as he and jill walked in. because he knew his sons well enough that if brad knew about martha he would have said SOMETHING about it. even if it was to make stupid joke that he did not mean.

"but this is my room?" protested brad.

"and this is MY house and YOU are not paying rent to stay here, you want that to change then fine you can stay in the room here you rent. so how does 500 a month sound?" responded tim.

"sounds to me, that i have someplace else to be, while i am still rent free." states brad as he high tails it out of the basement.

"good call."states jill to brad's retreating back as she watches him flee.

"so what is this i hear about a girl name martha wanting to date my son randy? oh no, it wasn't date was it tim, randy was just sneaking her down to his room for some sex. right tim is that not what you told me?" asked jill deciding to break the ice with a bit of a joke.

"MOM! i did not bring martha here for sex. as i am sure you already know. since you know about martha. BUT even if i had in fact brought her here for sex dad only told me to make sure i used a condom." responded randy hoping to throw his dad under the bus so to speak if that is what it took to help mark.

"is that so... you meet randy sneaking in a girl and ALL you do is tell him to use a condom. some father you are. an what advice would you give young martha? no don't answer that it would likely be the same thou you would tell her to make sure the boy used one." asked jill as she turned to tim.

"this is not about me and what i may or may not have said to randy. this is about mark slash martha. an the fact our son wants to be our daughter." stated tim hoping to redirect this away from him and back to the reason they were here.

"do you have a problem with this tim because i know i don't. if this is what make mark happy to be this martha person then i am behind him." stated jill.

"no i don't have a problem with it as such, but others might. have you taken that into account mark. namely the fact you could and likely will be called names and will likely be beaten up?" questioned tim.

"yes dad i have taken that into account. an if that is the price i have to pay to be who i think i should in fact be then so be it. so, does this mean you will take me dress shopping?" asked mark figuring why not keep up the fun little game that is pick on tim taylor.

"of course not. an no it has nothing to do with you being my son, i would not take your mother dress shopping either. men do not belong in dress shops, because EVERY guy KNOWS the dress is just the start, then you need shoes and a purse and maybe even a hat then OF COURSE no outfit is finished till we have the jewlary. so no son i WILL NOT take you dress shopping because i have better things to do with a week of my life and that is about how long it takes to get A SINGLE DRESS. i fell for that trap ONCE with your mother never again." responded tim.

"so when do you think we should tell brad about martha?" asked mark very worried about how brad may take something like this.

"well, if i were not your mother i might suggest randy here bring martha over a few times to study and thereby let brad try to hit on her so she can learn how to deal with creeps. not that i think brad is a creep, but. that may also teach brad to be careful who he hits on. but since i AM IN FACT your mother i could NEVER approve of such a thing." states jill as they all break out laughing at the idea of brad hitting on martha only to find out she is really a he and worse his little brother. 


End file.
